Why Not Me?
by Niwasae
Summary: Naruto meets Jacob and explains why he and Bella aren't meant to be. Oneshot. This is not a Jacob/Naruto pairing. They are distantly related though.


**Disclaimer:** i dun own Twilight or Naruto. No money is being made from this either.

**AN:** Sooo, Jacob decided to pull my ponytail and demanded a story with Naruto. Seriously. He just barged in while I was in the middle of planning out the beginning of my Kuroshitsuji part of my **Naruto XOver**. But yeah, **Kuroshitsuji was the WINNER. **So look forward to it on the next XOver!

**Enjoy**

_**Niwasae Shiina

* * *

**_

"Why not me?" someone stated as a muscular young man stomped past.

Jacob Black stopped and turned to the speaker.

"Excuse me?" he asked in confusion. The other teen looked at him with half-lidded sapphire eyes and looked down at his drink as he played with his straw. The teen had long golden blond hair and a peach colored complexion. He was lean and lightly muscled with a small pert nose and full pink lips. He was seated in a newly opened, outdoor cafe and had a half full glass of soda with an empty plate in front of him.

Jacob was comfortable enough in his sexuality to admit that the teen was very attractive, but, it was slightly weird that a stranger would simply talk to him out of the blue.

"That's what you were thinking right? 'Why not me? Why couldn't she choose _me_?'" the blond stated as he gestured for Jacob to take a seat across from him. Jacob blinked then frowned angrily as he sat down on the seat across from the blond.

"And what would you know about it?" he growled.

"I know a lot more about it than you do, brat, so don't you dare take that tone with me. Understood?" the blond glared.

Jacob could feel his wolf recoil and whine in submission at the others anger. He looked down at the table to show the blond his submission and took a wary glance at the teen again before looking away.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm your _very_ distant Uncle, many times removed, from Japan. The one you were _supposed_ to pick up from the airport four hours ago." Naruto hissed as Jacob blanched.

"Oh shit! That was today? And I thought you were supposed to be older than me!" Jacob yelped.

"I may look young but I am _way_ older than you think, puppy, so calm down." Naruto drawled as he waved his empty cup to the waitress passing by.

There was a thoughtful silence as the waitress refilled Naruto's cup and walked away. Another minute passed before Jacob round up the courage to ask the older man about what he meant before.

"I'm sorry...about, you know...forgetting to pick up up." Jacob mumbled.

"It's fine puppy." Jacob pouted at the puppy remarks but let it slide.

"So, how do you know about Bella?" he taller teen asked.

"Who said I knew her?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"You made it sound like you did earlier!"

Naruto snorted, "Puppy, when you've lived as long as I've had, that expression you had earlier is as common as the rising sun." Naruto paused, taking a sip from his straw and continued. "And I do know Bella. She's the one who picked me up after Billy asked her too."

Jacob flushed and tapped the table.

"So about earlier..." Jacob started and Naruto sighed as he pushed his drink away.

"Did you know that Vampires, no matter what those romance novels say, don't have destined mates?"

"I don't understand..." Jacob started.

"Just be patient." Naruto snapped. "As I was saying, even though they don't have destined mates, they are just like every other being and _do_ have soul mates. However, finding a soul mate is like looking for a grain of sand in a haystack. Just like it is for everyone else. Of the entire Cullen clan, Rosalie and Emmett are the only soul mated pair. The others are just compatible with each other."

Naruto stared at Jacob to gauge his reaction and sighed when he realized that the teen still didn't understand.

"Bella isn't stupid you know. She may have no sense of balance, but she's intelligent and very open minded." Naruto said. Jacob's head snapped up,

"I know that!"

"Do you?" Naruto retorted with a piercing stare.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jacob glared.

"Jacob, I gave you that lecture about Vampires and soul mates for a reason. And I'll say it again: Bella. Is. Not. Stupid."

"What are you trying to say? She likes me. I know she likes me! But after that Vampire," Jacob spat, "came in, she changed. And when she found out about us being shifters, she started to distance herself from me!" Naruto sighed and leaned back against his chair.

"She probably guessed your intentions and and backed off."

Jacob gave him a confused glare.

"Jacob, if you just wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend with her, then she probably would've agreed. But you don't want that, do you? You want her to be the only one for you, right?"

"Yeah, but dad, Sam, and even Leah are against it." Jacob said.

"I'm not surprised." Naruto said as he twirled his straw.

"Why not?" the teen asked, hurt.

"Jacob, have you once ever put yourself in Bella's position and thought about the future you want?"

Jacob shook his head.

"The reason why she and everyone else are against your idea, to be with her forever, is because you can't guarantee that." Naruto said and added softly, "she doesn't want to be another Leah, Jacob."

Jacob sucked in a sharp breath, "Wha-"

"Think about it. Shifters have Imprints. What happens if you marry her and then your Imprint comes along?"

"But Leah and Sam,"

"Don't you think Leah wanted to be with Sam forever too? I know for a fact that Leah really and truly loved Sam. She still does, and look at her now. How do you think Sam feels? They were together for years, and even though they knew the risks of their Imprints coming along, it still took them off guard. Sam can't even look at her anymore without feeling guilty." Naruto said.

His expression softened as Jacob seemed to cave in on himself. Naruto held out his hand to him and the young teen latched onto it like a lifeline.

"Bella knew didn't she?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Yeah, she did. She didn't want you guys to end up in the same situation as them. She can be with Edward because, weirdly enough, he's about as safe to be with as a normal human boy."

Jacob raised a brow.

"I said 'about', puppy." Naruto said with a smirk, then frowned. "This is why you don't hear a lot about Shifters being in long term relationships with beings other than their mates."

"I love her." Jacob breathed out.

"She loves you too, and she'll always be there for you."

"I hate being a Shifter." Jacob pouted.

Naruto chuckled, "About the majority of Shifters feel the same that you do. It's just a matter of overcoming it and moving on. You're Imprint is out there Jacob. I know it feels like your world is crashing down on you, but be strong, yeah?" Naruto said with a gentle squeeze of his hand, and smiled when Jacob squeezed back with a smile.

"Yeah."


End file.
